


Malcolm and the Wilkerson's: A Division with stories (Malcolm in The Middle short stories(may involve Reese))

by Max_Jackson



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Bullying, Controversial Subjects, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: No other family has been more divided on anything more than the Wilkerson's. But surely there are bound to be interesting stories perhaps about love, friendship, but maybe even suicide and murder ( no stories are connected unless said)





	1. New Boy (Malcolm/Max)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are related to one another, they are not a part of a big story, they are just random ideas on virtual paper not connected at all (unless I said so)

Malcolm: We were told another boy was joining our class, I wasn't surprised, many of my friends were here against their will. who would want to be here anyways, twice as much homework and 4 times the embarassment. My brother Reese handled them pretty well though. But what I saw was something I didn't expect. I saw a living god walk through the door, He had a perfect color of skin, I saw his eyes. They held an ocean inside, then the teacher spoke up "Oh hello! class this is Max, Max this is your class!" he looked terrified to be here. "Um Malcolm?" I snapped out of the weird daze and said "yes Ms.?" she smiled politely and said "just getting your attention, well Max, I think with how smart that big brain of yours is maybe you can help Malcolm please dear sit next to him". I smiled and said the dumbest thing ever "yeah I won't bite" some jerk in the class yelled 'yeah! only kiss!" my face went as red as could be. So I wasn't that well hidden about liking boys, the truth is I do, and there should be nothing wrong with that, I had realized other bullies weren't the things to look out for. The Krelboynes had their own bullies. Max sat next to me and I spent the entire class trying to get him to open up. It didn't work so I made a cheesy joke which got me somewhere. I took note of his adorable laugh. "Wh-what?!" Max and the entire class yelled, I think my soul, and will to live has just left my body.


	2. Needy Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is trying to study with Max over, it's not long before Max is trying to get some form of attention from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I want to say that when Malcolm is not talking to anyone or is monologuing he Is speaking out loud to the camera (this will be shit) (He will speak in parentheses when he is speaking to the camera I've decided)

Malcolm: ("Okay, so it was definitely a bad Idea to invite Max over considering my brother is his bully, but how else do I hang out with him? his parents pretty much hate him and won't let me near him in their sight") I was at my desk preparing to do my homework when Max just got off the bed and sat in the chair next to me. "Max, what are you doing?" he smiled innocently "Nothing Malcolm" ("You see? this is how Max gets me, he always acts good, but he's always trying something, I can never figure out what though") I sighed knowing I had to just wait and see for any signs of mischief. Soon I heard Max humming, I knew he was bored but I tried to ignore him. It never works out though. Soon he got up again but he sat down sooned than expected, but not where I expected. out of nowhere Max sat on the table where I was working, he also sat where my hand was. I blushed thinking about it but then said "Max what are you doing?!". He pouted and said "you're always doing homework when we are together, you never give me any attention". I smiled and cooed "aw is my Max getting jealous?" his face went red, he hopped off the table and sat on the bed. I smiled and sat next to him "the next time you want attention you can be more direct to me about it" he just gently nodded and we laid down together, I felt his heart beat, I loved him, no matter what the bullies say, he's mine and no boy or girl can take him from me.


	3. Crazy Reese (contains murder, in Reese's pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese is having a bad day and he just wants an hour or 2 to himself, but when Dewey and Malcolm start a fuss while Lois and Hal are gone he snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated this contains murder... And Im sure you all fell out of your seats when it was Reese... Oh the shock... Anyways enjoy!  
> Also I have decided to add a dash(-) whenever Malcolm speaks to the camera or out loud to himself or whatever

'Just an hour, that's all I want to have, an hour of happiness, that's all I need'. So let me explain, I was publicly embarrassed by Malcolm for a fucking joke, Dewey complained and annoyed me, and mom kept on bitching nonstop, but now it's my time to unwind. 'OH COOKING! That's what will make me feel better' I thought. I turned the TV to a cooking channel and began to cook, I got sent home early so I had sometime to myself, 30 minutes anyway. Soon Malcolm was home and so was Dewey. Oh Jesus please, please let me have some more time, just 30 more minutes AT LEAST! But alas, it wasn't written in the fucking prophecy so no luck there. "Reese Im gonna use the TV" Malcolm said. "Of all times? I actually need it" Dewey said "but I want it, and so does Tony" I started to get angry but decided that being calm would help me more than yelling. "Guys, I've had a shit day, I want to unwind a bit, give me an hour or two and you can have it". Was it reasonable? Yes, did they think so? No. "You always have it Reese!" Malcolm whined, "I don't care Malcolm, you can find something else to do, like outing more PERSONAL SECRETS TO THE FUCKING SCHOOL!". I was pissed, how dare Malcolm out me, how dare Dewey annoy me intentionally to piss me off, and then want the only thing that keeps me sane, the thing I AGREED TO GIVE UP in an hour! I was pissed, and you can guess how I felt when Malcolm smirked. "Aw is big boy Reese mad his secrets got leaked? PAY BACK BITCH!". I had to forcefully slam my hand on the counter I was cutting on to stay up, Malcolm clearly noticed but tried to push more when I interrupted him. "I wasn't aware occasionally insulting you and protecting you was on the same level as OUTING YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER FOR A FUCKING JOKE!". Dewey tried to defend Malcolm when I slapped him. "Reese what the FU-" I shoved my knife into Malcolm's chest, he was wide eyed as he crumpled to the floor. Dewey was panicking when I threw him back slamming his head against a coffee table which in turn killed him. "Oh my god, oh... My god... Reese... You. You stabbed me! How... Ugh how could you Reese?" I was pissed and had no remorse for anything 'I've killed Dewey and Malcolm will be dead soon...' I grabbed Malcolm by the throat and shoved him against the table "are you happy Malcolm?! OH LOOK EVERYBODY! IT'S GAY PSYCHO REESE SNAPPING HIS SANITY! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU MADE ME DO THIS?! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME TIME TO RELAX, I WAS REASONABLE BUT YOU LITTLE SHITS COULDN'T ACCEPT THAT COULD YOU?!" he was fading in and out of consciousness "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID, SELF SERVING, ENTITLED FUCK!" he was coughing out blood "I can't... Can't believe Im to blame for this, what did I do? What did I do to deserve all of this? What did Dewey do?". I was calming down but still pissed "what did you do? What did you fucking do?! LOOK AROUND YOU DUMB FUCK! ALL OF THOSE TIMES YOU RUINED MY EVENING, MY SOCIAL LIFE, MY HOPES AND DREAMS! YOU'RE THE FUCKING SMART ONE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHEN TO CALL IT QUITS! Well... I hope it was worth it because Im going to do what I've always fantasized about". I wrapped my hands around his scrawny throat and he tried to fight until he was near dead but I immediately stopped and yanked out the knife in his gut "AHHHH" I relished in his agony filled screams. I started slitting his wrists making him squirm around and then washed the handle real well and made him hold onto it "Reese....... You.... Are..." I grabbed his hand and harshly dragged the knife across his throat. "I guess this will be a different story huh little bro?".


	4. Tragedy unites us (Reese x Malcolm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lois is shot at work during a robbery and confirmed dead in the hospital how do the Wilkerson boys take it? (Reese and Malcolm)  
> (I am cringing at how bad this is, I take pride in the fact that I no longer write dark fiction as bad as this, some day when I can face my own awful writing I will rewrite this to at least seem... More logical, I mean... This is attrocious)

Malcolm: ("oh hey, I guess it's been a while huh? So much has happened in the short time we've been away... I-I I don't even know where to begin, how to begin. Well, you-you know when you get angry and say things you didn't mean only to never be able to take them back? This is that same situation... But ten times worse-") "Malcolm... Stop, please, just stop talking to a camera... It's not helping anything" My brother Reese silently said. "Reese, what can I say? This is all my fault, the last thing mom heard before leaving was me yelling at-at her! What went through her mind before she died, she saw me, Reese I saw the hurt in her eyes FROM ME!". "Mal... Don't say that, we all were at fault ALL OF US" I started crying and he hugged me "I-I shouldn't have been born!" we immediately separated. "Don't you dare say that, look at me, I said look at me, Malcolm listen to me, you are the smartest, most well thought out, cutest boy in this family, but we all make mistakes" I was having a hard time grasping what he was saying when he pressed his lips onto mine. I was stuttering badly "R-Reese what d-did you d-do?". He smirked " oh what? this, cutie?". Then kissed me again... French kissed me. Later that night we cuddled together kissing and groping each other, poor Dewey


	5. Jealous Malcolm (Reese x Malcolm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese sees a girl and she flirts with him, Malcolm isn't letting it slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that the default name for the male oc is Max, just because lol. Please enjoy

Malcolm: ("You have NO idea how hot Reese looks, he usually works shirtless, and I pretend like I'm doing Biology but I'm not! I'm just looking at Reese, probably not well for my gades but I couldn't care less about those right now"). I smiled and saw Reese wave, I waved back, completely entranced by his looks and he flexed, smirking at me. My face went red, I couldn't lie, I was getting horny from seeing Reese, and he knew that too. But my teenage hormones turned off when I saw some school girl just ogling Reese, I glared past Reese and Reese looked at the girl. Knowing she was caught by Reese (she did not seem to notice me though) she walked up and I propped open the window and put my ear next to the window sill. I heard Reese talk about how he was taken by the best boy in the world, my heart warmed because that comment but she seemed to persist, seemingly unaware that Reese made the 'boy' comment. She said "oh you don't need some boy, you have the best girl in the world right in front of you". ("I was getting a BIT angry... Okay so maybe I was boiling over") Reese said "I'm appreciating the offer, but not interested, sorry" Reese was too damn polite to this bimbo. But yet she persisted "who cares if you're taken baby? He isn't here is he? Let me show you the best ride of your life hotie, I promise he'll never know, besides, I'm sure no one here would like a fag, right?". I heard aggression in his voice "I'm-I'm sorry, is that a threat?" she smiled like the bitch she is and just said "I'm just saying... Maybe no one figures out you're a dirty fag". I saw Reese turn to the window and open it, he scooped me in his arms, he grabbed her phone and took a picture of us kissing, then sent it out on her open FaceBook. He handed it back to her and said "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She huffed and stomped off, Reese had a smirk but I quietly said "uh... Reese, you're aware you sent that picture out on the internet?". He said "yep! Showed her huh?" I continued "you do know... People know we're blood brothers right?" Reese looked confused "wait... So that means... I just sent that picture out on the internet... Where everyone knows we're brothers and that we're in love?" I nodded. "yeah... So should we start packing before mom or... Anyone sees that picture of us?" He said, oh yeah-" "MALCOLM?! REESE?!" Reese yelled "HAUL ASS!". So Was it worth it to run away from home? Hell yeah!


End file.
